I Think I Love You
by ImpossiblexLove
Summary: *CHAPTERS REWRITTEN* Orihime has been taken to heuco mundo by the arrancar! She bonds with grimmjow and devolps feelings for him but denies them. Does grimmjow love her as well? and if he does, how will they escape thier slavery to aizen?
1. Boredom and Favors

**Summary: This fan fiction will follow the manga from Orihime going to Hueco Mundo to Grimmjow's and Ichigo's battle but they will have a different twist to them. Then after that I will continue it my own way well hope you enjoy this fan fiction. Any kind of review is accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters…if I did I would do things differently lol enjoy!!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Grimmjow was casually walking around the huge halls in Aizens palace. He was walking in search of something to cure his boredom. But killing all the unfortunate low level Arrancar that came across his path was not enough to satisfy his bloodthirsty mind.

Ever since the human girl Orihime was brought to Hueco Mundo and demonstrated her god defying powers to everyone by bringing back his left arm and the number six tattoo on his lower back which gave him back his Espada status. Pretty much everything has been quiet due to Aizen plotting new plans to destroy Soul Society with Orihime's power that seemed to be important in his plans. But Grimmjow didn't give a shit about Soul Society all he wanted to do was kill that bastard shinigami named Ichigo who injured him in there last fight and left a scar across his chest that he kept to remind him of the shinigami he should kill. But at the moment he couldn't do anything so he decided to keep walking till a head of orange-brownish hair caught the corner of his eye. Only to find it was that human girl peeking outside of her room. Grimmjow didn't really care what she was up to but decided to go over to her who knows it might cure his boredom if not for a while.

"Oi!" Startled Orihime Looked to see who the voice belonged to only to find Grimmjow walking up to her with a half pissed of and half bored look that faintly reminded her of Ichigo. _**"Ichigo…I miss you…" **_Thought Orihime remembering the man that had her heart in his hands and completely forgetting about Grimmjow coming over to her.

Pissed off that the Woman spaced out and ignored his call he roughly grabbed her arm to get her attention. "Hey what the hell are you spacing out on me woman!?"

At first Orihime was scared when he grabbed her like that but her expression quickly became emotionless. Every time she was with the Arrancar she wore an emotionless face to hide her pain.

"I-I'm sorry" she said meekly just barely audible to Grimmjow's ears. "Whatever." said Grimmjow dismissing her apology. "Why are you outside your room anyway?" he asked curious to what she was doing outside her room in the first place.

"I was…just uh…I was just trying to find Ulquiorria." She said stuttering a little.

"Why the hell would you want that prick for anyway?"

"Well I was feeling lonely and Ulquiorria promised me he would stay with me for a little while but I haven't seen him all day" said Orihime wondering where Ulquiorria might be while looking around the hall to see if he was there.

"Hmph Ulquiorria is away on a mission and won't be back till tomorrow good riddance I say." Grimmjow was happy to learn that Ulquiorria was gone for the whole day after the morning meeting today. Ulquiorria gets under Grimmjow's skin so much with his calm emotionless face that he wants beat the crap out him sometimes.

"Oh" Said Orihime with the slightest hint of sadness and disappointment. "I guess I'll go back in to my room sorry to bother you Grimmjow" said Orihime while slipping back in to her room.

Grimmjow felt sorry for her if only a little I mean she was after all locked inside that tiny room 24/7 with no ounce of freedom. If he was put under those conditions he would crazy in there with absolutely nothing to do. So he did something he would never in his right mind do and that is offer help.

"Wait! ...uh if you want I could stay with you for a while since I have nothing better to do anyway."

At first Orihime was shocked that Grimmjow would actually propose something like that. Wasn't this the evil man that attacked Ichigo and her friends? And then attacked his fellow Arrancar just to become the sixth Espada again?

"…Well uh…I…" Orihime was loss of words she didn't know what to say she was really confused should she accept or not. Part of her wanted to say yes because she was lonely but another part of her was screaming no. She just couldn't decide.

'_**Should I accept? Well he's only trying to help but…' **_

After waiting a few seconds Grimmjow was finally getting angry because she was spacing out on him again.

"Well make up your fucking mind woman it's a simple answer yes or no!" Yelled Grimmjow getting impatient with her.

'_**Honestly this woman needs to stop spacing out on me!**_

_**Even though when she does that she looks kinda cute.**_

_**What?! No can't think that!**_

_**But she is cute.**_

_**NO!'**_

"Yes I would like for you to stay with me for a while Grimmjow." Said Orihime snapping Grimmjow from his mental battle going inside his head. Grimmjow had a surprised look on his face when he looked up at her heck he was surprised as hell that this woman told him yes. Anyone with half a brain would say no immediately but this woman actually wanted his company or was just really desperate to not being lonely anymore. He hoped it was the first.

Orihime opened the door wider to allow Grimmjow to pass through. When Grimmjow stepped into the room he saw that there was only a queen sized bed, a small couch, a small coffee table, a bathroom, and a bared window. Casually Grimmjow made his way to the couch and lazily sat on it and lifted his legs so they could rest on the coffee table in front of the couch and put his hands behind his head and just stared at Orihime. Then the silence fell between the two of them. Meanwhile Orihime walked to the couch and sat on the far end of the it and was fidgeting due to being nervous because of the silence and having Grimmjow stare at her so intently wasn't helping either. She wasn't very comfortable with silence so she started thinking of ways to strike a conversation with Grimmjow but only one thing came to mind to her at the moment.

"So how's the weather?" said Orihime sheepishly.

"What the HELL' is that kind of Question?!?" yelled Grimmjow mad that she couldn't ask something a little more creative. What was he the weatherman? How the hell would he know?

"Well it's all I could think of at the moment." Said Orihime letting her head go down and looking like her feelings were hurt by Grimmjow's words.

'_**Crap'**_ Though Grimmjow after noticing that he hurt her feelings and fearing that she might cry he cant really handle people crying he just blows them to bits but he cant really do that to her. Feeling guilty Grimmjow decided to ask her a question to get her occupied with something else other than her hurt feelings. At least he would be able to ask a decent question.

'_**Honestly sometimes I wonder what's going inside her head'**_

"So how's the real world like?" Orihime looked up at him with a surprised look which was replaced with a small smile on her face before answering his question.

"Well it's pretty nice. During summer Tatsuki and I would go to the beach when it was really hot outside that you can cook an egg on the cement! There we would build sandcastles, play volleyball, and eat all the ice cream we could eat! Also when we would be in the park we would…" Orihime kept talking on and on about her life back in the real world remembering that she could never go back there because she had to help Aizen with his plans to keep her friends safe from Aizen and his Arrancar. But she didn't care at the moment she was more interested in the memories she had with her friends. Remembering those memories help her ease her pain and it usually brought a smile to her face like it was now.

Grimmjow listened to Orihime most of the time. Normally Grimmjow could not sit here and listen to other people talk. He wasn't very patient. But he actually liked hearing about Orihimes life in the real world and he also liked listening to her voice though he would never admit it. Besides it was the least he could do after she restored his arm and his Espada status and she did look happy remembering her past life. He had on a small smirk on his lips knowing that he was the one that made her happy at the moment by just listening to her. The conversation kept going for a few hours that Orihime was finally getting sleepy considering it was probably late even though it was always night in Las Noches so she couldn't tell. When Grimmjow heard her yawn he decided it was getting late so he decided it was time to go.

"Woman I think its time for you to go to bed I don't think Aizen would like you falling asleep during the meeting tomorrow." Said Grimmjow getting up from the couch and scooping up Orihime from her spot on the couch into his strong arms.

"…Well I-I guess I should go …to sleep" said Orihime stuttering a little due to being nervous in Grimmjow's arms. It actually felt good that she actually wanted to snuggle closer into his embrace but refrained herself from doing it. Grimmjow set her down on her bed gently and turned to walk out of the room. Orihime was disappointed she actually wanted Grimmjow to hold her longer.

'_**Wait why would I want to be held by Grimmjow longer?' **_Thought Orihime blushing a little that she actually wanted to be held in Grimmjow's arms longer.

"Grimmjow wait!" said Orihime stopping Grimmjow from walking out of the room in time.

"What do you want know woman?" asked Grimmjow annoyed that this woman wanted something else from him. He spent most of the day with her he just wanted to be left alone for a while.

"I just wanted to say…uh that I appreciate what you did for me I know you didn't have to do it but you did so thank you." Said Orihime surprising Grimmjow he was never thanked before for anything it actually felt good to him.

"No problem… now go to sleep" responded Grimmjow.

"Okay goodnight Grimmjow" said Orihime laying her head on her pillow and snuggling into her bed finally letting sleep over come her

Grimmjow walked out of the room and carefully closed the door so not to wake her.

"Good night" Said Grimmjow on the other side of the door walking back to his quarters with a smile on his face.

'_**Maybe having this human woman here isn't so bad after all even if there aren't so many missions lately' **_Thought Grimmjow for once in his life his mind looked forward to seeing Orihime tomorrow other than the next battle he would be in.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Authors Notes: So I think I made Grimmjow a little too soft but don't worry you'll get to see his bad ass self in the next chapter. And there will be more Orihime and Grimmjow moments and Ulquiorria makes his appearance next chapter as well only if someone reviews. Lol **


	2. Erotic Dreams and Hurtful Meetings

**Okay so I was writing my story trying to find ways to make my story better but I couldn't think of anything. So I went to youtube and typed Grimmjow and looked around to get ideas and guess what I found a video with Grimmjow singing!!! OMG his voice is so freaking hot it's really amazing. Just go to youtube and type in Six Feelings and click on the first one and get ready to be amazed. And if you don't like fast hard songs just type in BrEaK just like that and look for a picture of Grimmjow giving the middle finger for another song sung by him. Now on with the story!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Orihime woke up to the feeling of someone's warm and hard body right next to her and a strong muscular arm resting comfortably on her tiny waist which was pulling her closer to the strangers embrace. Startled Orihime opened her eyes and squirmed around in the strong embrace to look besides her whose body and arm did it belong to who was cuddling up to her. And it was none other than Grimmjow._

'_Gri-Grimmjow ... What's he doing here in my bed with me!?' said Orihime unconsciously scooting away from the sleeping Grimmjow._

_Orihime just stared in shock and amazement at Grimmjow. Shocked that he was in bed naked with her and that she was naked as well! She was also amazed because of how Grimmjow looked. He looked so different. He looked so…peaceful. His perfect soft lips were slightly opened and he was breathing softly though his mouth and his chest slowly went up and down with every breath he took. And his hair all ruffled from sleeping. She was also amazed at how his face looked. His handsome face looked calm and innocent which made him look so cute sleeping there. Which completely surprised her because Grimmjow always wore a sadistic evil grin and a crazy look in his eyes that gave of the look a serial killer about to stab you in the gut. But the way his expression was dare she say it Orihime though that Grimmjow was actually very attractive_

'_What! No this is Grimmjow! An Arrancar, an enemy, and the one that hurt Ichigo! How can I find him attractive?' said Orihime while shaking her head in denial and making small whining sounds_

_Caught in her mental battle debating over why she did not want to find Grimmjow attractive. Orihime failed to notice that Grimmjow was fully awake now due to her ruckus. _

_Awakened Grimmjow looked over to Orihime and grinned devishly before he quickly got on top of Orihime and pinned her delicate hands with his rough calloused ones. Orihime gasped out of surprise which brought and even bigger grin to Grimmjow's face. Orihimes surprised grey orbs looked up to Grimmjow's beautiful and breathtaking turquoise orbs that were staring intently down at her._

'_Well, well what do we have here' said Grimmjow drawing his head closer to hers. Theirs lips just centimeters apart. Orihime could feel his hot breath on her lips and on her skin tickling her._

'_Grimmjow?' said Orihime stunned from Grimmjow's actions toward her. Orihime wanted to run and not look back but something inside her held her in place._

"_Tell me why were you moaning? Was it because of what we did last night?' asked Grimmjow with a seductive tone while softly kissing her cheek and leaving trails of kisses going down all the way to her neck and softly nibbling on her skin while pressing his groin to her secret spot making him groan out loud. All Orihime could do was moan out of pleasure at Grimmjow's actions the way he was pleasing her. All thoughts of running out of there were thrown out the window all she wanted was to feel more. To feel Grimmjow please her and for him to kiss her and to feel him everywhere._

_While Grimmjow kept kissing Orihimes pulse point in her neck she released her hands from his grasp and brought her hands to his head and ran her fingers through his beautiful turquoise hair making him groan louder. She always wanted to touch his hair to see how soft it was. To her surprise it was so soft that it almost felt like silk. Finally leaving Orihimes neck alone but leaving a hickey behind Grimmjow just stared at Orihime tenderly._

_Orihime let out a small whine because she was disappointed that Grimmjow stopped his actions toward her and just stared at her. _

'_I love you Orihime' said Grimmjow giving her a loving look that is shared between to lovers._

_All Orihime could do to his saying was blush…a lot. She was blushing so bad that her face was redder than her hair. The reason she was blushing so much was because no one ever told her they loved her well only her brother Sota but that didn't count. Grimmjow brought his lips closer to Orihime's closer and closer._

_Orihime could only stare at Grimmjow while he brought his face closer to hers._

_Grimmjow placed a soft tender kiss to her lips which got more and more passionate as they kissed longer. Orihime was at a loss of words she didn't know what to think. All she wanted was to feel Grimmjow's lips on hers. Not satisfied with the effect his kiss was having on Orihime Grimmjow decided to deepen it. He stuck out his tongue and ran it across her lower lip asking for permission to enter. Since Orihime has never been kissed she didn't know what he was asking so she kept on kissing him. Frustrated that she didn't open up yet Grimmjow decided to take it into his own hands. He moved his hand and put it on her stomach and slowly ran it down till he got to her secret spot and pinched her clit. Which made Orihime gasp out of pleasure and pain. This gave Grimmjow the chance to enter and explore her hot and sweet mouth. Orihime was surprised at the new foreign feeling of Grimmjow's tongue inside her mouth but soon relaxed when it started feeling good. Orihime moaned in the kiss taking pleasure at the new feeling. It felt so good to her that she never wanted it to end but every beginning has an ending._

SLAM!

Orihime jumped out of bed and fell to the ground due to being rudely awakened by a slamming of a door.

"Oww that hurt"Said Orihime while rubbing her soft spot on her head that she fell on.

"It seems your awake now" Said a stranger standing in front of the door. Looking up from where she was on the ground Orihime looked to see who was in her room. Only to find Ulquiorria standing there with his emotionless face and his tear streaked markings that she found slightly adorable. Ulquiorria just stared at Orihime indifferently. A little unnerved by Ulquiorria's stare Orihime decided to ask why he was here.

"Umm Ulquiorria why are you here?" asked Orihime a little nervous

Ulquiorria's stare just increased with her question making her even more nervous.

"Not that you need a reason to be here…hahaha" said Orihime while laughing nervously and putting on a stressed smile trying to get Ulquiorria to say something because she was not really that good with silence.

"I heard that you spent time with Grimmjow yesterday" said Ulquiorria masking his emotions if he had any. Forgetting about her nervousness Orihime remembered her day with Grimmjow which she liked but it also made her remember her dream which made her blush beet red. She tried hiding her face with her hands so Ulquiorria wouldn't see her blush. But much to her dismay Ulquiorria noticed the bright red blush on her cheeks.

"What is the matter are you feeling ill" asked Ulquiorria asked wondering if her red cheeks were due because she was sick. He could not have her sick it would make Aizen mad if she got sick under his watch.

"No, no I'm not sick just a little uhh hot yeah that's it just a little hot." Said Orihime laughing sheepishly while making up an excuse to why she was blushing. She really didn't want to tell Ulquiorria of her erotic dream about Grimmjow.

"By the way Ulquiorria why are you here?" Asked Orihime curious to know why he was here so early in the morning normally he would only check on her in the afternoon and evening.

"I'm here to escort you to the meeting Aizen his having and all the Espada and you are required to attend now lets go" said Ulquiorria opening the door.

"Umm…okay" Said Orihime wondering what the meeting could be about. With that Ulquiorria and Orihime both walked out the door and into the large empty halls of the palace to Aizen's meeting room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Meanwhile in a dark quite room well a kinda quiet room where moaning and snoring could be heard lay a tired Grimmjow on his bed. Little did he know he was due for a rude awakening.

BAM!!!

"Rise and shine sleepyhead time for a new day hahahahaha!" said Noitora a fellow Espada breaking through the door laughing out loud in happiness.

Grimmjow was woken up from his nice erotic dream he was having due to Noitora's loud entrance and let's just say Grimmjow wasn't the least bit happy.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BARGING INTO MY ROOM LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING MORON!!!!!" said Grimmjow blowing steam from his ears.

"Well if that's how you're going to treat someone doing a favor for you then fine I'm leaving" said Noitora insulted making an upset face.

"WHAT FAVOR I DIDN'T ASK FOR A FUCKING FAVOR!." said Grimmjow having no idea of what favor he was talking about.

"Well Aizen has a meeting today in a few minutes don't you know?"

"A meeting?" said Grimmjow dumfounded. "There's a meeting today!?" asked Grimmjow a little surprised

"Didn't pay attention at the last meeting did ya huh?" said Noitora snickering at Grimmjow's lack of concentration and remembering what happened at the last meeting..

"Do you remember what happened the last time you came to a meeting late?" said Noitora laughing out loud now.

"Grrrr Shut the hell up!" growled Grimmjow in embarrassment lets just say Grimmjow never wanted to go to a meeting late anymore.

"Hehehehe by the way Grimmjow why were you moaning in your sleep having some erotic dreams?" said Noitora bringing his eyebrows up and down at him.

Blushing madly Grimmjow yelled "IT'S NOT YOUR DAMN BUSINES YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

"Geez calm down will ya I was just wondering cause from the noise you were making it sure was a good dream." Said Noitora a little envious that Grimmjow got such an erotic dream.

"Whatever." Said Grimmjow remembering the erotic dream he had about him and that human girl… what was her name again? Orihame? Orihimo? No oh wait Orihime yeah that's it Orihime.

"Fine, fine let's just go to the meeting now I don't want to be late besides I wanna see that cutie pie named Orihime she really does have the biggest mugs I have ever seen" said Noitora walking out of the room and heading toward Aizen's meeting room with a huge lecherous smile on his face.

"Yeah whatever" replied Grimmjow uncaringly and a little annoyed while following Noitora out of the room trying to get rid of the images he was having of Orihime naked in bed with him on top of her screwing her brains out. He really didn't need a hard on this early in the morning.

"This is going to be one long, long meeting." Said Grimmjow sighing dreading the fact of seeing Orihime which might make him hard again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At the meeting most of the Espada were present for the meeting to start except Orihime and Ulquiorria.

"Well it seems a couple of our friends are missing I guess we have to wait for them to join us then before we can start don't you think." Said Aizen with a small fake smile that could send shivers up anyone's spine. The rest of the Espada just nodded and waited patiently for the rest to arrive.

A few minutes later the door to the meeting room opened and Ulquiorria and Orihime walked in.

"Sorry were late Aizen but I had something to attend to on my way here" said Ulquiorria bowing down to Aizen for forgiveness.

'_**Ha! You're gonna get it now you bastard for coming in late' **_said Grimmjow grinning widely at Ulquiorria's coming demise.

"It's alright Ulquiorria. Now come sit down and join the meeting." Said Aizen dismissing his tardiness.

'_**WHAT THE FUCK! When I come late I get humiliated beyond my worst dreams and all that bastard gets is a oh it's alright Ulquiorria come sit down! Grrrr lucky bastard just you wait…" **_Thought Grimmjow fuming that Ulquiorria never got punished for nothing just because he was favored more by Aizen while glaring daggers at him.

Ulquiorria made his way to his appointed seat while Orihime just stood in the doorway not knowing what do. Finally noticing Orihime Aizen decided to tell her where she would be sitting.

"Ah Orihime forgive me for forgetting about you. Now come sit here next to me." Said Aizen pointing to the vacant chair right next to him. Orihime quickly walked all the way to her spot while having all the Arrancar staring at her. She was really nervous of having everyone stare at her that she didn't make eye contact with any of them especially Grimmjow since she was still blushing from the dream she had about him. The walk from the door to her seat felt like forever to her but she finally made it and sat down and feeling a little relieved that nobody was staring at her anymore.

"Well now that every one is present I can begin the meeting" said Aizen clearing his throat and his face becoming serious.

"This meeting is to inform you all that 3 uninvited guest have showed up in Hueco Mundo and are at our doorstep as we speak."

At this news everyone in the meeting was wondering who the 3 people were who were invading there territory.

"Do you have any idea who they might be Aizen" asked Halibel a fellow Espada calmly. At the question everyone's eyes turned to look at Aizen.

"Yes I do. They are not to be taken likely they are the four ryoka that have infiltrated Soul Society before and defeated most of the high ranking Captins. They are a human named Chad, a Quincy named Ishida, and a Shinigami named Ichigo Kurosaki." Replied Aizen. Upon hearing Ichigo's name a small smile appeared on Orihimes face knowing that Ichigo was coming for her. Orihime tried hiding her face from the others so they wouldn't see her joy of the news but was almost successful if Grimmjow hadn't seen her smile.

'_**She's probably smiling about that stupid bastard coming to save her Hmph! I'll get that smile of her face when she sees me kill that son of a bitch with my bare hands!' **_Thought Grimmjow jealous that the bastard shinigami could make Orihime smile by just hearing his name.

"Why would they come here to Hueco Mundo Aizen?" asked another fellow Espada.

"To retrieve their 4th member Orihime Inoue." Replied Aizen while looking over to Orihime to see her expression. Orihime had her head down so he could barely see her expression.

"What do you suggest we do Aizen? Should we go and stop them?" Asked Yami itching to get in another fight since his last battle was a ditz with that shinigami.

"No you will all return to your daily schedules and ignore there presence the other Arrancar will deal with them understood." At that all the Espada nodded.

"Good now return to your business." Said Aizen then getting up he walked away to do whatever he did. When he was gone all the other Espada started filling out of the room. Grimmjow volunteered to take Orihime back to her room. When they made it back to Orihime's room she went and sat at the couch and smiled from what she heard a few minutes before.

'_**Ichigo…he's coming to save me? He really does care about me…" **_At that thought Orihime's smile grew bigger knowing that Ichigo was coming for her to save her but that smile was not going to last long.

Grimmjow noticed that Orihime was still sitting and smiling which pissed him off because he knew she was smiling because of the bastard. Well he wasn't gonna put up with that. Grimmjow secretly walked up behind Orihime with out her noticing.

"I wouldn't keep my hopes up if I were you. Your little friends aren't gonna save you. Their gonna die here because of you." Said Grimmjow in a cold harsh voice surprising her.

Orihime looked behind her to see an evilly grinning Grimmjow looking down at her. What Grimmjow said to her was true her friends couldn't save her they would die if they tried. At that realization Orihime's eyes started watering. Satisfied that he removed that smile of her face Grimmjow causally walked away leaving a crying Orihime behind.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Author notes:**

**Finally I finished this chapter especially since I was in a bad mood half way into writing it. Because one of my friends used my cell phone to prank this other girl in private call. But she somehow got my number and got her dad to yell at me because I was supposedly prank calling her! WHAT THE FUCK!!!! I was so mad I didn't even do anything and I told them that and they asked for my friends name that did it and I was like no and now they say there gonna call the cops on me and I'm like bring it on dickhead!!! god that made me so mad especially when I was writing this story I was just getting into it. Lol sorry I had to talk about it. So next chapter we get to see Ichigo and the gang and possibly a Grimmjow and Orihime kiss!!!**


	3. Hidden Plans and Arrivals

**Hello my readers!!! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in what seems a really long time. But I have been on vacation in Mexico and it seems not a lot of ppl have computers there. But I have three good chapters that I wrote ready to go online. So heres the first one. Oh and I start school tomorrow ******** so updates will probably take a little longer than I usually take to put them on. **

**Author: Since I just back yesterday I quickly went on my computer to read the manga and I was horrified to read that Grimmjow almost died! But Ichigo saved him awwww that was so sweet ill make sure to give u a good spot in the story Ichigo! **

**Ichigo: It's about time I get some credit for saving that idiot.**

**Grimmjow: Like hell!!! I could have taken care of myself you bastard!!!**

**Ichigo: Like hell you could!**

**Author: BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU OR I MAKE YOU BOTH KISS IN THE STORY!!!!**

**Ichigo & Grimmjow shut their mouths and look scared and disgusted at the same time.**

**Author: now on with the story!!!! **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

He was expecting blood.

He was expecting death.

He was expecting gross monsters.

He was expecting slimy floors and walls in Hueco Mundo.

What he didn't expect was clean, shiny white floors and walls in a small hallway.

"Huh… what is this?" asked Ichigo looking around his surroundings.

"Could this really be Hueco Mundo? Not what I expected." Said Ichigo bewildered that this might be Hueco Mundo.

"Alright let's move our entrance has no doubt alerted others of our presence." Said Ishida pushing his glasses up closer to his face.

"Hmmm what if that old man sent us to the wrong world?" Mused Ichigo completely ignoring Ishida's warning.

"Are you listening to me Ichigo!?" yelled Ishida angry at the Ichigo's small attention span. Glaring at the shinigami expecting the walls Ishida decided to continue his speech.

"Now we need" **"CRACK" ** "a place to hide" **"CRACK!"** "so we can…." Ishida stopped mid sentence to look at where the noise was coming from. What he saw surprised him. Ichigo was using his big sword to chip away at the wall which made loud noises.

"If this is Hueco Mundo then" **"Crack"** "these white walls are fake and are meant to hide something." Said Ichigo swinging his sword at the wall harder than before.

"**CRACK!!!"**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Yelled a surprised and angry Quincy.

"I'm trying to see if these walls are hiding something." Said Ichigo casually while giving his sword another hard swing at the wall.

"**CRACK"**

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED YOU IDIOT?!" Said an enraged Ishida.

"**ROAR"**

"To late…" sighed Ishida.

"Who are you three?" Growled a hollow. The giant hollow had a mask that covered half of his face from his hairline to the tip of its nose and two twisted horns. He had long muscular arms, claw like hands, and legs similar to a goat.

"Were just passing threw so if you would excuse us." Said Ichigo sheepishly while pushing both Chad and Ishida past the hollow and towards the stairs.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE" Bellowed the hollow. Raising his large arm the hollow swung it to smash against the three men huddled together.

"Uh oh DUCK!" yelled Ichigo pushing Ishida's and Chad's heads down to avoid the impact.

"Could you please stop using us as your rag dolls?!" Yelled Ishida at Ichigo angrier than before for being moved like a rag doll.

"That would be appreciated." Said Chad after both him and Ishida got up after been pushed to the floor.

"Sorry guys." Said Ichigo scratching the back of his head nervously.

'_Seriously that fool never has any plans or anything he just charges head on expecting everything to work out…then again it is Ichigo. _Though Ishida pushing his glasses closer to his face after they almost fell off when he was pushed down.

"ARGHHHHHHH. Do not ignore me!" Bellowed the hollow charging at the trio.

"Come at me!" Preparing for a fight Ichigo positioned his sword in front of him waiting for what ever might come at him.

"and let's see what you goooaatthh!!!" yelled Ichigo as he was pulled by Ishida from his shirt up the stairs with Chad following behind.

"What the hell are you doing?!" demanded Ichigo from Ishida.

"I'm saving you that's what im doing!" responded Ishida. Confusion clearly written on Ichigo's face.

"Look we can't fight in a tight hallway without having the whole place fall on us!" said Ishida while still running up the seemingly endless stairs.

"Hmph…fine" said Ichigo understanding Ishida's reason.

A few minutes passed and they were still running up the stairs. Until a light caught the trio's eyes.

"I see an opening!" said and almost out of breath Ishida.

"Good now hurry up so I can kill that hollow following us!"

Running out of the door to the outside the trio saw an endless desert and shriveled plants. The trio looked at their new surroundings with the huge hollow almost to the door.

"**ARRRRGGGHHHH" **Bellowed the hollow when he finally reached the outside.

"Now to finish you—" Before he could finish his sentence Ichigo was cut off by a louder and familiar voice.

"HOWL ZABIMARU!!!" Yelled Renji sending his released zankpaktou to slice the hollow to shreds.

"Whaat?" surprised Ichigo turned to see who killed the hollow he was going to finish off.

"Renji? And Rukia? Is that really you?"

"Ichigo it seems no matter where you go problems are sure to follow." Smirked Rukia at Ichigo.

"Yo" said Renji raising his hand as a hello.

"What are you guys doing here I thought that you went back to Soul Society." Said Ichigo wondering why they were here.

"Well it's a long a story….." Rukia started explaining on how they where here in Hueco Mundo. It seems that Byakuya and Kenpachi where only sent to retrieve them not hold them there well that's what Byakuya said. So after that they decided to return only to find that Ichigo already went ahead so they both decided to follow. And that's how they came to be here.

"Well whatever the case may be its good to have you both here. And know its time to go find Orihime and bring her back." Said Ichigo looking over to the Horizon his eyes fixing on the castle that is Las Noches. Everyone nodded at his words and looked on ahead at the castle where some of them might not be coming back from.

"Don't worry Orihime I'm coming for you._"_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Huh" looking up to the window from her seat on her large couch. Orihime got up and brought her hands to her chest. Then she felt something in her heart. A feeling that she felt before that seemed so familiar. She could feel it. It was far away but she could feel a familiar spirit energy.

"…Ichigo is-is that you?" said Orihime tears coming to her eyes.

"Are you coming for me?" said Orihime hope for once since shes been in Hueco Mundo settling in her heart. But it was not to stay long.

'_I wouldn't keep my hopes up if I were you. Your little friends aren't gonna save you. Their gonna die here because of you'_

Remembering Grimmjow's words Orihime sat her self back down on her couch crying now.

'_He's right…they are gonna die if they are gonna save me…..I have to stop them.' _Thought Orihime crying even louder than before.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Standing outside Orihime's door Grimmjow listened in too Orihimes crying. Shes been crying ever since he told her, her friends would die if they came for her. Suddenly a plan came to his mind.

"Don't worry Orihime I'll take your pain away…just you wait." Said Grimmjow walking away from the door to the dark empty hallways of Las Noches.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**YAY! The chapter is up. Lol. So what could Grimmjow be planning to help Orihime feel better? And how are the gang gonna get to Las Noches castle. Im sorry if it this story seems rushed at the moment but im still tired from the flight and I have school in like 9 hours and I need sleep so bye and remember to review I haven't gotten any in a while oh and thanks to all those who reviewed as well the next chapter will be up tomorrow around 8 pm my time.**


	4. Revealing of Plans & Mutual Desires

**So here is the next chapter I promised you guys even though I'm tired. I had school early and they gave me homework for the first day! And that is not the bad news I had to walk from school to my home and believe me I live pretty far and the worst thing is that it was raining and it got me wet and my books and homework and that put me in a foul mood for a while and then my glasses broke and that made me sad oh and I have a bed time at nine! Can you believe that! But a little ice cream fixes everything! I think this chapter is a little sappy but I still love it cause Grimmjow is in it this time **

**Author Notes:**

**In this chapter you might be able to find out what Grimmjow's plan is I left a little hint in there but I think it would be a little hard to figure it out also let me clear this up so some readers don't get confused the chapters are a days event so this is the 4****th**** chapter meaning this is the fourth day and two days ago was the meeting which is the 2****nd**** chapter, and Ichigo and the others came on the third day which is the 3****rd**** chapter I just wanted to clear that up cause I will be talking about it in here. Well on with the story!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

All was normal in Hueco Mundo well as normal as it can get in that place.

All except for one Arrancar.

Grimmjow.

"Dammit"

"Dammit"

"Dammit"

"Dammit!!!" Yelled Grimmjow obviously angry at something or someone.

"Why won't it just shut up and die already!" Screamed Grimmjow beating his head with his fists looking like a madman. What Grimmjow wanted to shut up and die already was something that Arrancar barely or didn't feel at all. Guilt.

"Ugh I can't take it anymore!" Grunted Grimmjow stopping from beating his head to bringing his hands to cover his face. Grimmjow let out a small growl when he remembered the reason as to why he felt so…guilty and remorseful and dare he say it like a…human. It happened over 2 days ago after taking Orihime back to her room from Aizen's meeting. At first he felt satisfied with what he said to her about how it was impossible that her friends could save her and that they will die. Which brought tears to her eyes which he still didn't care. But when he went to visit her yesterday she wouldn't look at him at all. All she did when he visited her was stare out her barred window and completely ignore him.

He was like what the hell!? He tried yelling at her even shaking her a little to get her attention but she wouldn't acknowledge his presence for what he did. She was like an empty shell around him. Even though Grimmjow would never admit it to anyone or himself it pained him when she was like that. He preferred to hear her soft sweet voice that he loved and to see her small smiles when he was around her. To have her eyes gazing at his eyes and to have his eyes gazing back at her beautiful grey orbs that he could spend days staring at without getting bored or tired of it. And it was official Grimmjow was smitten by the human Inoue Orihime.

'_Maybe…I do like her.'_

'_No! I can't, I won't!'_

'_She's just a human woman I can have better and worthier woman than her in my bed!' _ Thought Grimmjow completely refusing the idea of him the mighty sixth Espada to have feelings for a human woman. But why did he feel so empty without seeing her at least once a day now. It drove him crazy.

He never asked for this, he never asked for the human woman Orihime in the first place. He cursed the gods for letting them both cross paths. But at the same time he thanked the gods for bringing her to him. He could no longer deny it he did love that human. She had the power to get in his heart well she would if he even had a heart.

"I will make you mine Orihime by taking away every feeling you feel for that Shinigami. And if my plan works you will be mine soon. Now all I have to do is wait…" said Grimmjow darkly. Sighing Grimmjow fell on his bed to rest. Soon sleep overcame him. He dreamt of the only thing he could ever want to be in his arms.

Orihime.

'_Orihime I love you'_

'_I love you too Grimmjow…with all my heart' Said Orihime bringing her hand to caress his devishly handsome face. It felt so good to Grimmjow and he loved it. Only in his dreams could he be given the happiness of having Orihime in his arms. He wished his dreams could last forever but he knew it couldn't so he worshipped every second of it._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"…Grimmjow" mumbled Orihime. She was sitting on her couch looking out the window once again trying to see if she could feel Ichigo's spirit energy coming closer.

Orihime was depressed for many reasons. The reasons are because Ichigo was coming to save her and that he might die in the process like Grimmjow predicted.

She was also depressed of what Grimmjow told her 2 days ago that her friends would die because of her which made her feel completely horrible and like a burden. Orihime could still not believe that the same Grimmjow that was so kind to her as to spend most of the day with her to keep her company was the same one that treated her so cold and…evil and the look in his eyes sent chills down her spine. But that only served to remind her that Grimmjow was a cold, ruthless, merciless, evil being just like the rest of the Arrancar that have no feelings what so ever. That is why every time any Arrancar would be around she would be emotionless around them even to Grimmjow so they wouldn't be able to manipulate her as much as they do already.

Even though she would never admit it to anyone or herself it pained her to treat Grimmjow like that. She actually viewed him as a friend maybe a little more. She missed the way he would listen to her so intently. She missed the cocky smirks he would give her that she found so sexy. And to have his amazing turquoise eyes gazing at her own. But most importantly to gaze back at his eyes that she so desperately wanted to do at the moment. Could it be possible that she had feelings for him?

"It's impossible. Even if I did like Grimmjow more as a friend he would never, could never love me in any way. He's just…another Arrancar like the rest." Said Orihime quietly to herself looking really gloomy and on the brink of tears. But little did she know.

She wished she could see him he hasn't visited her yet today and it was getting late. Making her wonder if he gave up already which made her feel unimportant.

'_Grimmjow'_ Thought Orihime wishing he was here with her.

'**CREAK' **

Orihime looked up to the sound in the room only to see that her door was slowly opening.

"Grimmjow?" Said Orihime getting up with a curious look on her face. Orihime walked closer to the door to see if it was Grimmjow after all.

"Hey there cutiepie" Said a sly strange voice that stopped Orihime in her tracks.

Alerted by the stranger in the room Orihime slowly started to back away from the door.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" Asked a confused Orihime clearly frightened by the male Arrancar that entered her room. The male Arrancar male only grinned at her question.

The male Arrancar had greenish hair and his mask started at his forehead all the way down to his right cheek. He also had greenish eyes. At first glance he looked really attractive but creepy with his eyes going up and down her body and the way he licked his lips like he was imagining how something tasted. It scared and disgusted Orihime at the same time.

"Oh forgive me for not introducing myself I'm Zoloka and I'm just here for some fun." Said Zoloka with a lustful gleam in his eyes. He started coming advancing toward to Orihime with every word he said.

Orihime was stunned. She didn't know what to do. This man here was about to take advantage of her and rape her. And she couldn't do anything but yell.

"Get away from me!" Yelled Orihime backing into the wall to get more distance between them.

"Oh don't be like that… come on" said Zoloka getting closer with every step he took.

Scared beyond her wits Orihime decided to use her powers to protect her self.

"Sacred Tri-Shield, I Reject!" yelled Orihime summoning her three shield spirits.

"Hmph like that would do anything!" Pulling out his sword in one swift movement Zoloka destroyed the shield keeping him from Orihime.

"…M-my shield?" Whispered Orihime barely audible. Her body was trembling now from fear. Who would save her now? Who would care if her virginity will be taken? That person is the only one Orihime considered a friend in Hueco Mundo.

"Grimmjow! HELP ME!!!" Yelled Orihime with all her might. She was about to scream for him again but a hand on her mouth stopped her.

"Shut the HELL UP!" Yelled Zoloka angrily with an evil look in his eye. Being restrained by Zoloka, Orihime started sobbing, tears coming down her eyes on to Zoloka's hand that restrained her from calling for Grimmjow to rescue her.

With the lustful look returning to his eyes Zoloka pressed his body to Orihime causing him to groan.

"Now why don't we continue our little fun?" said Zoloka running his free hand up and down her body. Little did he know those where the last thing he would ever do in his life.

'**BOOM!!!'**

Both of the people in the room turned around in surprise to see that the door was blasted open and the only thing they could see was dust. Then an outline of a figure started to form in the dust.

"What the hell are you doing?" said a dark angry voice.

Grimmjow emerged from the dust when he finished his sentence.

'_Grimmjow?' _Thought Orihime thankful that Grimmjow heard her cries of help.

"Grimmjow?" Said Zoloka with a fearful look on his face.

"I was j-just ah just…" said Zoloka stuttering a little unable to find an excuse to save his life.

"It seems to me you were trying to take advantage of her." Said Grimmjow his voice becoming darker and eviler.

Zoloka just stared in fear at Grimmjow.

"Listen Grimmjow this is just a misunderstanding and AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Screamed Zoloka as Grimmjow charged forward and grabbed his neck and pulled him off the ground.

"Now you die." Said Grimmjow

"CERO!"

'**BOOM!' **

That was the end of the Arrancar that dared to take advantage of the only person he ever cared for.

Lying on the floor crying Orihime looked up to Grimmjow. At the same time Grimmjow looked down at Orihime. Getting up from the ground Orihime stared at Grimmjow with her face streaked with tears.

"…Grimmjow?" Orihime called his name to get a reaction from him. Needing to be held by Grimmjow once more Orihime ran to Grimmjow and hugged him and cried with all her might.

"Grimmjow I'm so glad you're here." Said Orihime between sobs hugging hime tighter.

Normally Grimmjow would have pushed her away if she ever hugged him but he didn't.

"Don't worry I'll be here to protect you." Said Grimmjow wrapping his arms around her waist hugging her back. At that Orihime only cried harder thankful that Grimmjow was there to save her.

'_Everything is going according to plan.' _Thought Grimmjow happily now that his plan was being put into action.

'_Soon you will be mine.'_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**DA DA DUM! Lol so did anyone catch on what Grimmjow's plan is now? The next chapter we get to see where Ichigo and the gang are and this time a grimmy and hime fluff moment! So don't forget to review ill update it somewhere this week definitely before Saturday bye for now!**


	5. Evil Plans & Thank You's

**Hello everyone I'm back! I know that I have not posted or updated anything what I promised but I finally finished all the work I missed well most of it. So you can expect the fanfictions I Think I Love you to be updated every Tuesday and Questions is gonna be updated this Friday at least 2 times to make a total of 3 chapters! Well now unto this new chapter of I Think I Love You. In this chapter it starts off in the early morning with Orihime dreaming about Ichigo and Grimmjow then she wakes up to Grimmjow and you'll get to see Aizen's is up to something…well you'll see. Lol now on with the story **

**Author Notes**

**First off I would like to thank everyone that reviewed I greatly appreciate it. You all know who you are. The reviews actually made me want to write more so review if you want more!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'_Come on Orihime let's go' Said a man shrouded in shadow standing infront of her doorway._

'_I-Ichigo...Is that you?' Asked a surprised Orihime._

'_What's wrong? I came here to save you'_

'_You came here to save me?' Said Orihime repeating what he said._

'_Yeah now let's go, come on' Said Ichigo grabbing her by the hand and pulling her forward._

_Taken back by his actions Orihime pulled her hand out of his grip. She just stood there clueless on what to do. _

'_Orihime…don't you want me to save you?' asked a deeply hurt Ichigo._

'_Uh…yes but…'_

'_But what?' Asked Ichigo wondering on what her reasons for staying in Hueco Mundo were. Orihime just looked down on the floor staring down at her feet that were shitting her weight nervously, not knowing how to word out what she was feeling. The love she had for Ichigo and the growing feelings she had for Grimmjow were conflicting inside her heart, making everything seem hazy in her mind with no direction where to go from here._

'_Don't you love me Orihime?' Asked Ichigo staring so attentively at Orihime's shocked face that looked like a thousand emotions were going through it._

'_I-Ichigo…how did you know?' Asked a puzzled Orihime wondering how on earth he could know of her secret feelings for him._

_Looking gloomy and hurt Ichigo started to fade into nothingness._

'_You don't love me do you' Said Ichigo almost completely gone only his head and shoulders barely visible now, but also fading away like most of his body already did._

'_Wait! Ichigo don't leave me!' Screamed Orihime running toward the man she loved in hopes of making him stay, but it was too late. The moment she was close enough to him he was already gone leaving her alone and trapped in her prison which served as her room._

_Falling to her knees Orihime just hugged herself trying to hold in her pain that was quickly overpowering her; she cried silently regretting not going with him._

'_Ichigo please come back…please…' Said Orihime wiping away her tears that were falling down her pale cheeks with the back of her hand, she cried silently for a few more minutes just swimming in her pain, feeling so lost having no where to go or no one to belong to._

'_I'll never leave you.' Said a familiar voice behind the kneeling Orihime._

'_Ichigo?'_

_Orihime turned around to see if it was Ichigo but she was mistaken._

'…_Grimmjow?' Asked Orihime to herself wondering if it was truly him that said those words, getting up from her kneeling position Orihime slowly walked over to Grimmjow who was just staring intently at her. When she was just inches away from him Orihime stared at his amazing turquoise eyes that she loved so much, Grimmjow just stared at her grey orbs as well._

'_Grimmjow is that you?"_

'_Yes.' Responded Grimmjow nearing his face closer to hers, their lips only centimeters away, she could feel his hot breath on her lips and on her chin which slightly tickled her. Grimmjow brought his lips closer to hers so that he could indulge in her sweetness. Orihime didn't know what held her in place but she didn't care at all. All she wanted was to feel Grimmjow's gentle touches that made her feel whole again. Too bad good things never last especially dreams. _

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

'**Thump!'**

"Owwwww…I hate when that happens." Said Orihime rubbing her head on the spot she fell on when she was pushed off the bed, due to someone taking most of the room.

Getting up from the floor Orihime crawled on top of the bed to see who the man was that pushed her off the bed and who was sleeping on it.

'Eh…Grimmjow?' Orihime just stared at him confused on what he was doing here. Then remembering last night's events Orihime realized what he was doing here.

'_That's right Grimmjow saved me…and he must have stayed with me all night afterwards.' _Thought Orihime thinking to herself.

Orihime looked down at him again taking in his facial features for the first time this up close. He had high cheek bones, a straight nose, a long pointy chin, perfect lips and clear smooth skin, and underneath those eyelids amazing eyes that she could stare at all day.

"He's pretty hot." Stated Orihime. "Eh?! Did I just say he's pretty hot?!" Said Orihime blushing beat red after that.

'_Well it's true…'_

'_Yep can't argue with that.'_

'…_but he's the enemy.'_

'_That's also true…'_

Sighing Orihime decided it was time to wake up the sleeping Grimmjow and to thank him for saving her from that creep.

"Umm…Grimmjow.' Said Orihime poking him at his ribs trying to wake him up but to no success.

Sighing Orihime decided to try shaking him a little even singing him a song to wake him up just like her brother used to do but nothing worked.

"Ugh come on Grimmjow wake up!" Shouted Orihime while shaking him some more. At that Grimmjow started saying something incoherent in his sleep.

Intrigued Orihime put her ear next to his mouth to hear what he was saying better.

"…Orihime…"

Orihime gasped in surprise because she thought he was awake already, but instead she found that he was only calling her name in his sleep.

'_He's dreaming about me…could he have some feelings towards me?' _Thought Orihime while looking down at him wondering if this evil and cruel Arrancar actually could love.

"…Take off your top…" Said Grimmjow snoring slightly.

Orihime just stared in disbelief at what she just heard.

"PERVERT!!!" Yelled Orihime Slapping Grimmjow across his face making a loud smacking sound, when her hand collided with his cheek, and successfully waking him up.

"WHAT the HELL was that For WOMAN?!?" Bellowed Grimmjow pissed off that he was abruptly woken from his sleep by a slap to the face.

"That was for being a pervert." Responded Orihime.

"I ain't no DAMN pervert you dumb bitch!"

"Well I ain't what you called me either nor am I woman my name is Orihime! Get it? O-R-I-H-I-M-E so remember it!" Said Orihime raising her voice in anger at his rudeness.

"Like I give a shit!" Responded Grimmjow.

"Your such a jerk you know that!" Stated Orihime.

"And you are such a useless twat with even more useless tight-wearing fairies that are gay as hell!" Yelled Grimmjow towering over her trying to scare her into submission.

"Well at least they don't wear eye shadow, and they are the ones that healed up your arm some way of showing respect you give them!"

"Tch. What ever." Said Grimmjow turning around and crossing his arms defiantly so she was facing his back, completely given her the cold shoulder.

Minutes passed by with a very tense silence. Not one of them even bothering to move or say anything, they just sat there looking away from each other regretting that they had a fight.

Sighing Orihime thought it was time to thank him and to stop this useless fighting.

"…Thank you." Said Orihime in a low voice that was barely audible.

"What?" Asked Grimmjow turning around to look at her.

"I said thank you"

"For what?"

"For saving me…"

Grimmjow didn't know what to say to that, he has never been thanked for anything before; no one has ever cared for anything around here only more power.

"Hmph What ever I only did it because of Aizen's orders to keep you safe that's all, So don't be so naïve it'll get you killed around these parts." Said Grimmjow getting up from the messy bed and walking over to the door opening slightly.

"Still thank you for what you did even if your intentions weren't the same as I thought." Said Orihime looking down at the floor Grimmjow's words hitting her hard.

"By the way Ulquiorria will be coming soon to take you to the meeting see you there." Said Grimmjow walking off to do what ever he did in the morning.

"Yeah I'll see you there." Said Orihime a small smile forming on her face.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Gin Walked into the cold, and darkened room and seeing no one in sight.

"Aizen Oh, Aizen where are you!" Said Gin in sing-song voice.

"What is it Gin?" Said Aizen Emerging from the dark depths of the room at the other side.

"Nothing much can't I just come see what an old friend of mine is doing?" said Gin grinning even wider at Aizen, all he did was stare at him with no emotion on his face.

"Okay, Okay jeesh no need to go cold on me, all I want to know is how your plan with the girl is coming along that's all." Said Gin trying to get something out of him, but Aizen's face still was blank which irked him a little.

"I mean with the Substitute Shinigami and his friends here I thought it might put a dent or two on your plans."

"If you must know Gin my plans are coming out perfectly, the shinigami and his friends don't interfere in any way in the outcome of the girl's future."

"And Grimmjow?" asked Gin grinning again on what might become of Grimmjow.

A small smile appeared on Aizen's blank face.

"I have other plans for him."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Oh dang! What could Aizen be up to? What of Ichigo and the others? Will Grimmjow or Orihime make a move? And what's up with all the questions from Gin? Find out next time on the next chapter next Tuesday!!!**


	6. Breakfast & Duty

**I know that I haven't updated in a really long, long, long, long, long time, but I have been busy writing other stories on other couples. Also I have been waiting on other ppl to post or updated new stories so I can put mine. Well I'm finally posting at least one chapter once a 2 week period every Monday or Sunday depends so that's 2 to 3 chapters a month. I hope you enjoy this chapter because there's a special surprise.**

**P.S. while I was on youtube checking to see if there was any new videos on grimmhime I found one that left me speechless and that made mine pale in comparison. The amv is called IchiHimeGrimm Sorrow. So go see it! So on with the story!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Here eat this quickly." Said Ulquiorria placing a plate filled with food on the table. "We have to attend Aizen's meeting today so I suggest you don't put up any resistance about eating like last time."

Sitting on the already made bed Orihime just sat there looking at Ulquiorria not really paying attention to what he was saying because of the events that took place early in the morning still on her mind. Lost in her thoughts Orihime barely noticed the stern gaze Ulquiorria was giving her.

Orihime just sweat dropped and laughed nervously trying to shake off Ulquiorria's cold and piercing gaze.

"Um…what did you just say Ulquiorria?" Asked Orihime making him sigh at her lack of attention.

"Never mind, I'm giving you at least 15 minutes to eat your breakfast. I'll be back in that time to take you to Aizen's meeting so I suggest you be ready by then." Said Ulquiorria quietly walking out of the room with his graceful walk that Orihime wished she had. Orihime just sat on the chair poking the weird food Ulquiorria brought her with her chopsticks.

"I wished they had better food than this." Said Orihime in a sad voice still poking at her food. "I would love to eat red bean paste one more time, or baked potatoes with butter. That's the best!" Said Orihime wishing she could have her favorite foods one more time.

"Well I might never have it again so I better just get used to this" Said Orihime giving a disgusted face at the food.

Orihime pinched her nose and with her chopsticks lifted the purple noodles up to her mouth slowly. Chewing the food she put in her mouth Orihime unwillingly swallowed the food down her throat.

"Ugh…just a little more and I'm done." Said Orihime putting more food in her mouth almost choking in disgust.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Were here finally" Said Rukia walking up to the wall protecting Las Noches and inspecting it with her hand. "It seems to be made of some weird stone but not like Soul Society's."

"Good it seems we can just break in." Said Ichigo walking up to the wall and pulling out his zankpaktou with Renji following closely behind him.

"Ready Renji?" Asked Ichigo.

"Yeah"

"Okay let's go"

"Zangetsu!"

"Zabimaru!" 

The moment their zankpaktou collide with the wall it created a large bang that went through all of Las Noches. When the dust cleared Ichigo and the others saw a giant hole where the wall used to be.

"All right we did it." Said Ichigo walking up to where the wall used to be now replaced by a big gaping hole with everyone following him except Ishida.

"You know Kurosaki there's a sign here that says there's a door four miles from here." Said Ishida pointing at the sign that was lying on the ground due to the two shinigami.

"Idiot we don't have time to walk that besides we aren't really guest here are we?" said Ichigo turning around facing Ishida. "Now come on before we leave you behind." said Ichigo continuing his walk into Las Noches.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

The only sound heard in the large and dark hallway of Las Noches was the footsteps of two people quickly walking to where the meeting room was being held.

They have been walking for 10 minutes already and finally the muscles in Orihimes legs were starting to hurt and give out even though she wasn't even tired.

"Ulquiorria can I rest for a bit?" Asked Orihime already knowing the answer in the depths of her mind but she was really hoping he will have a change of heart and allow her to rest.

"No." Said Ulquiorria deadpanned making Orihime sigh in the process. "We don't have time to stop and rest, Master Aizen is waiting."

"Why does Las Noches have to be so big anyway? I mean its way too big for the Arrancar that live here isn't?" Asked Orihime who was having slight difficulty catching up to Ulquiorria who was already turning the corner into the next hallway.

"It does not matter nor concerns me, and neither should it to you." Responded Ulquiorria picking up his pace the meeting room only a few feet away.

"Oh okay." Responded Orihime not really paying attention to Ulquiorria's rude answer due to the fact that she was nearing the room where she would see Grimmjow.

'_I'm almost there and I can see Grimmjow!' _Thought Orihime happily a genuine smile forming on her face where it would usually be replaced by a vacant expression to hide her misery and pain inside.

'_Why am I so worked up just because I'm gonna see Grimmjow? I mean I just saw him two hours ago, and it's not like I see him everyday.' _Thought Orihime this excitement to see Grimmjow making her feel wrong which troubled her greatly.

'_Maybe…maybe I shouldn't be so friendly to Grimmjow anymore. I don't want to fall for someone else that will never return my feelings. I don't want to get hurt anymore like Ichigo did to me.'_ Thought Orihime remembering the pain that Ichigo would bring to her fragile and innocent heart when he would take an interest in Rukia all the time instead of her. Making her feel like an old toy he didn't want anymore.

'_It's decided then I cant like or even dare to love Grimmjow. I have a duty and a job to do and that is to remove the existence of the orb that destroyed many peoples life. That is why I exist.' _Thought Orihime determination, duty, love, and heartache never so strong in her heart before. Tears started trickling down her face all she wanted now was to run and never look back but she couldn't.

"We are here." Said Ulquiorria opening the door and walking in Orihime following closely behind.

Wiping away her tears Orihime prepared herself to face her destiny. A destiny where the future of the people of earth and the beings of Soul Society hang in the balance.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**There you have it a new and fresh chapter for I think I love you. You know this story was originally gonna be at least 3 or 4 chapters but over time I grew to like this plot and got an idea on how to make it way better. Well there you have it will Orihime stay true to her word and "Reject" Grimmjow out of her life? Hint, hint. Also Ichigo and the gang reached Las Noches and who will be their first opponent? I'm gonna let you people decided who you want to appear first so just tell me in your reviews and ill do it. Also for the next chapter we get to see what Grimmjow is gonna do and what Gin is up to. Till next time!**


	7. More meetings & Friends part 1

**Guess whose back for more writing! ****ImpossiblexLove**** that's who! ****Lol**** so I ****have a**** new ****kinda**** long**** chapter**** up for you guys ****(to make up for the long delay) ****that you will completely love ****it's**** filled with so ****many twists**** and turns that will leave**** you**** wanting to know what will happen next!**** Also some othe****r characters will appear in the two part chapter****! So without further ado let the ****story begin**** and don't forget to review cause I love getting and reading them.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

When Orihime walked into the cold, dim lit room she felt everyone's oppressive gaze on her like the last time she came to the room where she discovers if her friends are dead or alive.

Hesitantly walking from the doorway to the large uncomfortable seat Orihime warily sat down next to Aizen that appeared to amuse himself with her discomfort. Avoiding everyone's dirty, or apathetic stares Orihime lowered her head.

After a moment of silence Aizen cleared his throat and began with the morning meeting.

"Well good morning everyone I hope you all had a pleasant night" Said Aizen looking at the blushing Orihime who was trying to sink into her seat and to Grimmjow who was trying to get a better look at Orihime from the other side of the table.

"Now on to pressing matters."

"Tousen?"

"Hai" Responded Tousen pushing a small button on his small computer revealing a hologram of an area of Las Noches on the two ends of the long table the Espada were currently occupying.

"As you may already know our intruders have broken through Las Noches by now and are currently in the Privaron Section of Las Noches. Now I need two of the Espada to go and meet our guests and give them a proper welcome." Said Aizen a fake sincere smile gracing his cold thin lips that sent shivers down all of the Espada's backs at the sheer evil that resides within his saint like outer shell.

"Do I have any volunteers?" Asked Aizen looking at everyone of the Espada.

Lowering her head to the point her bangs covered her eyes Orihime was completely distressed now due to what Grimmjow heartlessly told her that all her friends are gonna die all because of her.

Hearing the scraping of a chair against the tiled floor and somebody getting up Orihime clearly knew what that person was doing.

"It seems we have our selves a volunteer."Stated Aizen. "Do we have one more that wishes to go?"

After a few moments of tense silence Orihime heard once again the scraping of the chair telling her that somebody had volunteered. Orihime didn't even dare to look up to see who they were because she knew she would be looking at the murderers of her friends. Though that was only one of the reasons the last one was because she was afraid she would see Grimmjow, but considering his hatred toward Ichigo she knew that he was one of the two that will kill her friends.

"Good now that we have that settled I think we covered everything for the moment." Said Aizen standing up from his large white throne like chair to look over at all of his precious Espada who were beginning to look restless from sitting there so long.

"Remember this no matter what happens or what enemy we face, if you stand by my side you will feel no pain, you will be invincible." Proclaimed Aizen raising his arms in the air looking like he was blessing his Espada.

"Hai." Responded every one of the Espada except Grimmjow who was thinking up thousands of profanity that he wanted to say to that self-righteous prick.

The moment Aizen, Gin, and Tousen left the room the Espada started filing out of the room one by one except two people.

Orihime just sat there unable to move, her body feeling limp and lifeless.

She didn't fell like getting up anymore there was no use at all.

All she wanted was to dream forever and escape the terrifying life of reality.

Lowering her head even further to hide the silent tears streaming down her pale cheeks failing to notice the shadow cast over her.

"Showing emotion is not a weakness, those who hide it are truly the weak ones." Said a calm, soft, and semi lazy feminine voice.

Looking up in surprise Orihime saw two big breasts half covered that made her blush beet red and fall of her chair while letting out a loud shriek.

"Eh…Halibel?" Questioned Orihime looking up to see Halibel rolling her eyes at her looking exasperated.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here? Where's Ulquiorria? Did something happen to him? Does he have a mission? How long will he be gone?" Asked Orihime franticly looking around the room for Ulquiorria while babbling about how he always takes her to her room even when he has mission that Aizen has assigned him.

"Calm down!" Said Halibel raising her voice just slightly to get Orihime's attention once again. Jumping in surprise at her yelling Orihime got up quickly and nervously looked at Halibel's displeased face.

"If you must know Ulquiorria has gone to the human world to retrieve information for the king's key." Said Halibel. "And I'm here to escort you back to your chamber, but if you want someone else I'll gladly call Nnoitoria for you."

"Uh no thanks your fine." Said Orihime smiling nervously at her while scratching the back of her head nervously.

"…But shouldn't Grimmjow be taking me back?"

"Grimmjow? Why would he be doing it?"

"No reason I just thought he was next in line after Ulquiorria to watch over me." Said Orihime making up a lie possibly saving Grimmjow's skin and possibly hers.

Halibel snorted loudly at what Orihime said and crossed her arms.

"I highly doubt that Grimmjow would be next in line. He's the most irresponsible, ungrateful, cynical, diabolical and craziest of the Espada, well not counting Nnoitoria." Said Halibel talking in a tone that sounded that she was better than everyone else.

"Oh…" Responded Orihime looking down at the floor her feet nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Come we have wasted enough time and I have things that I need to finish before the day ends." Said Halibel slowly walking away from Orihime and out of the door without a word.

"Hai." Responded Orihime running after Halibel for fear of being left alone in the hallway where Nnoitoria might be lurking by.

_'Why does everyone like to leave me behind and make me run to catch up?' _

After catching up with Halibel the two quietly made their way to Orihime's room.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**So there you have the first part of the two part chapter. I hope you like it well go read the next part and don't forget to review! Because it will make chapters come quickly.**

**MSYOU: Thanks ****for the review and if you like the story now just you wait till the big epic battle with ****Ichigo****, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorria!**

**Conterra****-san: I agree Grimmjow totally rocks! But I ****kinda**** like Gin a little that's why ****im**** giving him a major role in the story.**

** Well till next time!**


	8. More meetings & Friends part 2

**Okay here is the second part of the two part chapter! ****And thanks to PhantomLoki for bei****ng the first one to review and I'****m glad I made your day so have some virtual cookies! ****I hope you enjoy ****the story**** so let the story continue!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Part 2

"Fuck!" Grimmjow yelled in anger punching the wall in his room leaving a huge crater.

"What the hell is up with that wench!?" Said Grimmjow gritting his teeth trying to hold back his anger that was slowly building with each second he thought of the events that occurred in the morning. Finally reaching his limit he punched another hole in the wall next to the previous one now with two red knuckles.

"One moment she's all nice and talkative and the next she hides herself in her damn shell and avoids me completely!" Grimmjow muttered rubbing his sore knuckles and cussing at himself.

"What the hell is up with her? Is she on that…what's it called…period or something like that?"Wondered Grimmjow not really that familiar with female problems since he preferred to kill than developing relationships with the opposite sex besides all the female here where either whores or complete low lives.

Sighing loudly and calming down somewhat Grimmjow started feeling drowsy due to waking up early than normal for Aizen's meeting. Sighing once again Grimmjow started a lazy walk to his big blue bed and fell on top of it. Burying his face into the sheets Grimmjow exhaled heavily quickly relaxing his body his mind becoming more at peace.

Sleep quickly claiming his sleep deprived mind Grimmjow's final thoughts were of Orihime and her lustful long hair that made him want to rake his hands through, her captivating eyes that he wanted to look into every day, and her beautiful soft pink lips that he so desperately wanted to catch his own lips. Finally no longer able to keep his mind awake he fell into a deep slumber snoring a little from time to time.

Few Hours later

"Aizen?"

"Yes?" Questioned Aizen looking over to see Gin entering the bright room where the kept the orb of chaos.

"Are you sure that two Espada are enough to send after the ryoku who infiltrated Soul Society and fought against the 13 squads?" Asked Gin his small grin not faltering even in the presence of Aizen's immense spirit pressure being released.

"Two Espada are more than enough for them besides the Espada that volunteered have powerful abilities and power. Not to mention they are high ranked as well." Answered Aizen releasing more spiritual pressure than before. "Besides only one of them is a threat to us after all the others are nothing more than trash."

"May I ask why you are releasing large amounts of spiritual pressure?" Asked Gin. "You know I'm able to withstand it, but it gets annoying after a while."

"I am releasing my spirit energy to power up the Orb of Chaos, but I am having slight difficulty due to the orb being used repeatedly." Said Aizen looking down at the orb in bitter displeasure while clutching the orb harder than normally in anger.

"Well that's why our guest is here to do her bibidi babidi boo magic and restore the Orb of Chaos right?" Gin said walking up behind Aizen while looking over his shoulder to glance at the orb that he gave up his life in Soul Society and Rangiku for.

"Yes, but it is still too early to force her to restore the orb." Said Aizen walking to the small pillar on the ground where he kept the orb. "Besides I suspect our guest might be up to something that is why I have devised a perfect plan to have her restore the orb without fail."

Frowning slightly at having the orb taken away from his field of vision gin started to walk toward the door.

"Well it seems you have everything under control so I'll just be leaving. Talk to you later!"Gin said waving goodbye at him with a big grin on his face while walking out of the room into the giant hallway of Las Noches.

_'Good it seems I still have some time before the orb is restored to its former power." _Thought Gin a bigger grin than normal gracing in his lips. Not even acknowledging his departure Aizen preoccupied himself with placing the Orb of Chaos back in its vault unaware of the plot that might be the end of him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Looking out of her barred window at the moon of Las Noches Orihime failed to notice the familiar spirit energy of the person approaching her room.

Orihime turned to look at the door when she heard the faint sound of knocking and what might have been Ulquiorria's voice. Before she could ask who was there the door opened and there stood Ulquiorria with his clothing torn but no visible injury on his body.

"Ulquiorria? What happened to you?"Asked Orihime getting up and walking closer to him to see what kind of injury he was hiding. "Do you need me to heal you?"

"I am fine, I do not require your assistance." Ulquiorria responded waving her off. Looking slightly hurt Orihime backed away from Ulquiorria and wondered what he was doing here so late. Normally he would only check on her twice a day, and besides wasn't he back in the human world?

"So why are you here" Asked Orihime timidly, fiddling with her fingers and fidgeting slightly from the intense gaze Ulquiorria was giving her.

"I am her to tell you that I will no longer have the job of watching over you and that Aizen wishes to speak to you." Ulquiorria answered. Closing his eyes like he was appearing in deep thought Ulquiorria didn't even bother to look at the shocked face of Orihime.

When Ulquiorria's monotone words reached her ears she didn't even know what to make of it. She was utterly confused.

Why was Ulquiorria being relieved of the duty of watching her?

Was there someone else that was better to take care of her?

And lastly what did Aizen want with her now?

All this was too much for her. The moment she was getting used to her new life everything changes again throwing her off balance. Lost in her musings Orihime failed to notice the impatient look on Ulquiorria's face.

"If you are ready come with me. We must not keep Aizen waiting." Ulquiorria said quickly turning around and walking out of the room and into the dimly lit halls of Las Noches.

Following slowly behind him Orihime was not in the least bit comfortable with her new conditions. Her mind was racing with so many questions left unanswered.

Especially as to what Aizen wanted from her now. She already agreed to restore the Orb of Chaos. Even though it was only a lie to get close to it and erase it from existence hopefully ending the war and stopping innocent deaths.

Once again lost in her thoughts Orihime didn't notice that they have arrived or that Ulquiorria has stopped.

Colliding hard onto Ulquiorria due to lack of attention Orihime managed to shove Ulquiorria a little. Turning around to see what she was up to he saw her with a real big nervous smile and waving her hands in front of her face while repeating sorry over and again.

Rolling his eyes at her Ulquiorria ignored her and knocked on the huge door and opened it.

"Go, Aizen asked to speak to you and if I recall he did not mention me to be there." Said Ulquiorria stepping aside to let her in

"…But." Protested Orihime worry written all over her face.

"Go." Ulquiorria demanded his voice rising slightly in impatience and while giving her a stern look.

Giving up Orihime slowly started making the steps into the throne room. With ever step her heart beat increased and her mind began racing.

"Okay Orihime just keep calm and everything will be fine." Orihime whispered to herself.

When she entered the throne room she was blinded for a second by the bright lights. Adjusting quickly to the new lighting Orihime cautiously walked over to Aizen who was sitting on his throne with out a care in the world.

The moment she got a few yards close to him she was being overwhelmed by

"Did you wish to speak to me Aizen?" Orihime asked completely nervous because of the situation and the intense look he was giving her wasn't helping her much.

"Yes I did Orihime." Said Aizen looking down on her while releasing more of his spirit pressure to make her more uncomfortable for his amusement.

"I'm afraid we have to change you living conditions here to solve some minor problems were experiencing at the moment." Aizen said while smiling down at her making her skin crawl in the process.

Orihime just stood there her future uncertain, but she knew what ever it is it isn't going to be in her best interest.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**YAY so this is the end of this chapter. This is where the story makes the turning point and puts everything in motion. So does anyone have any idea who the two Espada are ****going to**** be? The ones I picked will totally make the story a lot interesting. Well ill update this story next weekend. Well till then and thanks to all those that reviewed I love getting them. Also I know I haven't put any grimmhime moments in here but don't fret next chapter they will have major fluff and they will have a chaste kiss next chapter. Well later.**


	9. Choices & Intruders

Yay I'm back

Yay I'm back! I'm sorry I was gone for like ever and left you all without a continuation to I Think I Love You. That is why to make up for it I'm posting a big, fat, amazing chapter for you guys!

That has to be my longest typed chapter ever! Well Someone guessed right on one of the two Arrancar who were chosen to deal with Ichigo and his friends and if you're the ones that don't know you'll find out at the end of this chapter at the author notes who one of them is but the second Arrancar will be kept a secret till later chapters maybe like in 2 or three cause that character will play a major role to propel the story were I want it to go. Well I hope you enjoy and remember to review because I love your opinions on this story!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The uneasiness in the air made Orihime's skin crawl and the cold air made her shiver. Out of cold or fear she really didn't know.

She didn't understand why Aizen said there was a small problem to her living arrangements. Wasn't he the one that locked her up in there in the first place?

"Aizen? What do you mean that there's a problem?" Asked Orihime sweat clearly forming on her forehead and her hands becoming clammy.

"It's nothing to be alarmed about Miss Orihime." Responded Aizen. "All that will transpire is that you will be moved from your chambers to a more secure place for you while we deal with some…unfortunate guests."

"…Why?" Orihime knitted her brows in question while millions of reasons flashed in her mind.

"To make your stay here safer and more comfortable of course." Rising from his throne Aizen started to descend down the long marble stairs to Orihime.

"By moving there you will be able to roam and explore the halls and rooms of Las Noches, even go outside if you wish." Said Aizen. "…But for that immense freedom I'm granting you it does come with a price Miss Orihime. To acquire something, something else of greater or equal value must be sacrificed that is the natural law."

"What do you want from me?" Stepping one step back fear started building up in her and almost bursting out of her small frame. Her insides churned at the idea that he would make her do something vile.

"I only want to make you more comfortable as a guest" Smiling Aizen put his hand on Orihime's shoulder making her cringe at his cold touch. "That is why you will have 24 hour surveillance from one of the Espada, but over time if I see it's safe to let you be by yourself you may do so."

"I'm going to be watched all the time…" Said Orihime more of a statement than a question with her mouth slightly open in shock and surprise.

"Of course you will have your privacy as well." Turning around Aizen started climbing back up the marble stairs to his throne a small self pleased smirk on his face.

"Wait...who will watch over me?" Asked orihime her face showing fear and panic at who will be at her side all the time now.

She actually didn't want any of the Espada to be with her or spend much time with them. She rather stay locked up in a dark cold room, stare at a moon stopped in time, and dream about Ichigo coming to save her and replay it over and over in her mind till she rotted in there.

But seeing as she had no choice she would have to be with one of them. She hoped it was still Ulquiorria he may be non responsive to her and cold at times but she knew that he cut her way more slack than anyone else would here. If it wasn't him anymore she prayed to whatever all powerful beings or force that it wasn't Nnoitoria. She may have never met him in person or talked to him but the stories she heard of him and his daily adventures and hobbies made her feel scared, disgusted, insulted, and a little bit hungry.

Finally reaching his throne he sat down slowly a small smile graced his face before he responded to Orihimes question.

"Your choice."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Alright Nnoitoria your down five pawns, two knights, and now your queen." Reaching over the table Syrael took the small black marble queen on the chess board and placed it in his line of prisoners.

"Your turn." Leaning back on his chair Syrael pushed his glasses up his long straight nose.

A cocky grin formed on his rather attractive face. When it came to brains and planning to win a battle he was the best Arrancar for the job hands down.

Nnoitoria only scowled at the lower ranked Espada and reached over the table to move another piece of his quickly depleting army. He wasn't very good on strategy or any of that planning crap. He disliked thinking about the consequences of battles the only thing that mattered was who comes out on top. He would rather prefer to charge straight into battle with no game plan and chop of the enemy's head. Heck that's the only thing he lived for.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Syrael.

Scowling even more Nnoitoria grabbed a different piece and moved it one block forward. Having a clear shot at Syrael's queen for the next move Nnoitoria sticked his tongue out at him.

Still smirking Syrael picked up his knight and knocked over Nnoitoria's king and placed his knight where the king once stood.

"Check Mate."

"Fuck this shit!" Kicking the table it flew across the room and all the small chess pieces scattered everywhere making the room look like a mess.

Sighing Syrael shook his head at Nnoitoria. Out of everyone in the Espada Nnoitoria excluding Grimmjow, Nnoitoria was the most childish, immature, and arrogant of them all including a bad temper.

"Calm down Nnoitoria jeez you're worse than Grimmjow on Christmas." Said Syrael watching Nnoitoria hacking at the already ruined chess board on the floor.

"Tch. Whatever." Calming down Nnoitoria walked away from the poor chess game and started to make his way out of the room a bored expression on his face.

"And where do you think your going?" Standing up Syrael crossed his arms waiting for a reply from the tall creepy man. "I hope you're going out to get me a new chess board since you keep destroying mine every time I win. You know I just thought you hated to lose against a girl that's why you always got mad at Nel, but now I see you're just a sore loser."

"If I were you I would keep my mouth closed number eight." Smiling like a madman Nnoitoria wielded his giant crescent weapon and pointed toward Syrael.

"Oh never mind. I'm not even fond of them anyway. Oh look at the time I have an experiment or two I should be doing about now." Laughing nervously Syrael power walked out of the room and out of sight.

"Jeez I was only kidding that little prick." Sighing Nnoitoria rested his weapon on his shoulder and walked out of the room looking for something better to do.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Snoring loudly in his dark windowless room Grimmjow was completely oblivious to the person who snuck into his room unnoticed.

"Hehehe…so this is the infamous Grimmjow huh? He looks kinda cute sleeping like a log there." Said the figure cloaked in darkness.

Stretching her hand over Grimmjow's sleeping form a wicked smile appeared on her face.

"Hehehe this is gonna be so fun."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Yawning loudly in boredom Nnoitoria made his way down the hallways of Las Noches still wielding his massive weapon and scaring all the lower ranked Arrancar's he came across and killing a few here and there. But none of that made him feel good at all. Stopping suddenly Nnoitoria looked around and noticed that he didn't know where he was.

"Damn they made this place way to big." Scowling Nnoitoria kept walking until he noticed a door in the big hallway slightly cracked open and hearing small stifled laughs and moans.

Smiling creepily Nnoitoria tip toed to the door to hear more of the alluring noise. Nnoitoria's mind wondered what it could be and imagined two sexy Arrancar having hot, sweaty, and dirty lesbian sex with each other. The thought gave him a big nose bleed as a dreamy expression appeared on his creepy face.

"Wait…what are two sexy ladies having hot, sweaty, and dirty sex doing in an Espada room?" Scratching his head trying to remember whose room it belonged to Nnoitoria started naming whose room belong to who in the hallway.

Finally counting all the rooms and who they belong to only one person remained.

A shocked expression appeared on his face while he yelled Grimmjow's name and a second later hearing someone fall on the floor.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"…What the fuck?" Groaned Grimmjow loudly from being woken up by a shrieking voice calling his name and someone falling on the floor.

"_Wait…who the fuck is that on my floor?"_

Before he got the chance to look at the intruders face Nnoitoria kicked open the door with an angry and red face with his weapon on his hands ready for battle.

"What the hell are you doing partaking in hot lesbian action!? Especially without inviting your best friend! You know how much I like these kinds of things!" Yelled Nnoitoira waving his weapon around and stomping his foot.

"What the hell are you talking about you dumbass I was just sleeping in my room till you barged in and when…" Stopping mid sentence Grimmjow looked down at the small but pretty Arrancar woman who was obviously knocked out with a big bump on her forehead where she fell on the floor.

"Nnoitoria who the fuck is this?" Asked Grimmjow directly at Nnoitoria accusing him of having something to do with this while pointing at the person in question.

Putting his hands up to his face Nnoitoria only shrugged truly not knowing who that person was.

Stirring slightly the person in question got up slowly while rubbing her head while groaning in pain.

"Ugh my head." Standing up the female Arrancar looked around the room till her eyes rested from Grimmjow to Nnoitoria who both were giving her weird looks which she only laughed while scratching the back of her head.

"Who the heck are you?" Asked Grimmjow finally getting irritated at her obnoxious laughter and her stupid attitude.

Finally stopping her laugh she merely giggled while covering her mouth with her mouth before she answered.

"I'm Suki Amerillo and I'm your new subordinate of course!" Said Suki punching the air with her fist and smiling like an idiot while Nnoitoria checked out her curves and licked his lips. Grimmjow just sat on his bed dumbfounded and only stared at the female Arrancar.

"You're my subordinate?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"…My choice?" looking up at Aizen in question Orihime repeated what he said moments earlier unsure if she heard him right.

"Yes your choice. I do think you would prefer you own choice and you should choose wisely since who ever you pick will not be exchanged for another."

Looking down at her Aizen waited for her answer while she looked down at the floor a concentrated look on her face clearly deciding who will her new guardian be.

She hated this. This wasn't much of a choice. It was like choosing to be locked in a room filled with man eating lions or in a burning building with no way out. Either one she picked in the end she knew she wouldn't be happy with which ever she choose. She knew if she didn't pick Aizen will just randomly pick someone for her. Ulquiorria was her first choice but remembered that he will be gone for a while, Nnoitoria was definitely out of the picture, Syrael was to creepy and would probably end up experimenting on her.

Stark would probably just sleep the day away and will get crabby if she bothered him, Halibel would only ignore her and not say anything to her, the old man kinda gave her the chills, and the two headed vase guy just freaked her out.

The spiky headed guy would probably just ignore her as well, she also didn't want Yammi since he basically slapped her and broke her arm, and the only one left to choose from was Grimmjow.

'_Grimmjow…maybe he can be the one, but would I want to have him with me all the time. I bet he won' be too happy with that but still…" _Sighing Orihime finally came to a decision.

"Do you have your choice already Miss Orihime?" Asked Aizen resting his chin on his left arm looking down at her.

"Yes I do."

"And who would that person be?"

"…Grimmjow Jeagerjacks" Said orihime looking down at the marble floor missing Aizen's smile.

"Good then. I will call Grimmjow here later to tell him his new assignment in the mean time you may go to your chambers and wait for Grimmjow to take you to the room you two will be occupying."

"…Yes Aizen." Turning around Orihime darted for the giant door finally not being able to take the horrible atmosphere in the room.

"I see that your plan is working for now but are you sure it will work?" Emerging from the darkness Gin looked up at Aizen with his ever present smirk his arms folded together hidden beneath his clothing.

"I assure you Gin that my plan will fulfill itself. I know how to work with people like Orihime. Just like how I did with Momo." Getting up Aizen made his way to the back room and disappeared out of sight leaving Gin staring at where he once was with a worried expression on his face.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Later that day.

She had been sitting on that couch for hours now waiting for Grimmjow to come. But it seemed that he was still not coming. She just stared at the door thinking if she willed it with all her strength he would come barging into her room and doing what ever he wanted.

Sighing Orihime laid down completely on her couch and stared at the blank white ceiling. Her thoughts drifted to Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Renji, and Ishida. She knew they were coming closer to Las Noches everyday and she dreaded it. She knew it was only a matter of time before the two Arrancar that volunteered to kill their closest friends will kill them. The thought made her feel depressed she knew it was her fault. Tears started forming at the end of her eyes and falling down her rosy cheeks.

"What the hell are you crying about now?" Said an exasperated voice from the doorway.

Sitting up orihime looked at who had entered her room and smiled.

"Grimmjow it's you."

"Tch who else would it be princess? Prince Charming?" Rolling his eyes Grimmjow stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at her. "Well are you gonna get up or what?"

"Huh?...oh yeah." Standing up Orihime started walking toward Grimmjow and stopped a few inches from him a worried look on her face.

"Grimmjow…are you mad at what I did?" Asked Orihime looking at his unreadable turquoise eyes and waiting for his reply which she hoped wasn't bad.

"I don't really care about it. If it wasn't for you I would probably still be stuck with this creepy and dumb new subordinate, but since I have to baby-sit you know I'm free from that. Besides having you around instead of her is way better." Moving closer to her Grimmjow's lips were mere inches from Orihime's.

"Oh I see…what happened with her?"

Stepping back a little Grimmjow turned around and opened the door.

"I'll tell you about it till we get to the room. Now come on." Walking out of the room into the hallway and out of sight Orihime gave one final look around the room she was help captive and isolated from the world and walked out without a second thought.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Kinda rushed at the end but its like 12 am and I want to sleep since I have school tomorrow lol. Well I bet you're all wondering who Suki Amerillo is and what happened to her and what she was doing to Grimmjow alone in the dark while he was sleeping you'll find out what happened tomorrow. And if you liked her she will appear in later chapters but she's not an important element to the story she will give Orihime a problem or two with Grimmjow well you'll see. **

**Well you'll also see Grimmhime fluff tomorrow and how they are gonna spend the day together for the first time. Expect the chapter to be kinda short though but that's a maybe.**

**Well till next time!**

**OH WAIT!**

**One of the two Arrancar sent to kill Orihime's friends is…**

**lol sorry maybe next chapter promise!**


	10. Flashbacks & Worries

Hey everyone! Guess what? I'm stuck visiting relatives for a long time in Texas. So I have nothing to do all the time I'm here. So I'm going to dedicate all this time on writing and typing my chapters. Who knows you might get 4 new chapters in a week. At the very least there might be only 2. Well I think you would like this chapter. It explains what happened to Grimmjow when Orihime was waiting in her room. This chapter is mostly a flashback thing so I don't know if you might like it. Haha well the next chapter should be up on Sunday and it will be in the present time. Well I hope you enjoy it! And I expect at least 3 reviews or I won't post anymore chapters!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Flashback_

"_You're my subordinate?"_

"_Suki Amerillo, reporting for duty Mr. Jaggerjack!" Raising her hand to her forehead she gave him a military salute with a ridiculously serious face. Looking at Grimmjow's confused face made her break from her previous stance and she giggled like a school girl and a blush formed on her cheeks which only served to annoy a half dressed Grimmjow._

"_You don't know that I was supposed to be your new subordinate huh Mr. Jaggerjack?"_

_Coming to his senses a scowl formed on Grimmjow's face. _

"_Hell no! And stop calling me that!" Grabbing his jacket that was lying on the floor Grimmjow hastily put it on and got out of his bed._

"_Well now you know you have one!" Said Suki in a cherry happy voice. "So let's get down to business Mr. Jaggerjack."_

"_I don't need a fucking subordinate! I already had five of them and look how worthless they turned out to be!" Pushing her off to the side Grimmjow attempted to make his escape out of his room but a heavy load on his right leg stopped him from advancing._

"_Please Mr. Jaggerjack!" Hanging from his leg like a monkey, Suki kept dragging Grimmjow down which made him growl in anger._

"_Get the FUCK off me!" Shaking his foot like a madman she still didn't fall off while screaming a short no at him._

_Meanwhile Nnoitoria only stared in amusement at the scene before him and snickered. He had thought that Grimmjow was having a great awesome time in a hot lesbian act but this was so much better than anything he had seen in ages. Watching Grimmjow trying to shake loose the small Arrancar from his leg finally sent him into a crazy fit of laughter._

"_And here I thought this day was gonna suck balls." Falling on the floor in hysterical laughter, Nnoitoria held his stomach while shrill cackles escaped his mouth._

_Finally getting tired of trying to shake her off after who knew how long Grimmjow finally gave in and looked down at Suki with her face all scrunched up in determination still clinging on to him._

_Sighing in defeat and annoyance Grimmjow tapped her head to get her attention._

"_Hey dumbass as you can see I'm not trying to shake you off so can you get off me now?" Looking skeptically up at Grimmjow, Suki only stared hard into his eyes._

"_You promise you won't run away the moment I let go?"_

"_Yeah, yeah now get off me you brat."_

"…_Well okay."_

_Letting him go slowly in fear that he might just teleport away, Suki kept on staring him in the eyes pinning him down with her intense gaze. _

"_See that wasn't so bad huh Mr. Jagger jack" Rising from the floor Suki gave him a warm smile._

_Grimmjow stared at her for a few seconds before his psychotic grin appeared on his face._

"_Dumbass." The moment he finished his remark, Grimmjow disappeared from where he stood leaving Suki with a dumb look on her face._

"_What? Hey!" Screaming at the top of her lungs Suki stomped her foot on the floor and crossed her arms in a childish manner._

"_He promised he would stay!" A deep scowl formed on her face, staring at the spot where Grimmjow once stood Suki went into deep thought._

_His fit of laughter already dying out Nnoitoria stood up and walked over to Suki and put one of his long and creepy arms over her shoulders._

"_You know baby I would never break a promise." Whispering huskily into her ear Nnoitoria started feeling her up._

_Looking up at him with a scary glint in her eyes caused Nnoitoria to back off a little with a cheesy smile on his face. _

_Raising her foot up as much as she could Suki brought it down hard on Nnoitoria's small feet which made him yelp in pain. _

_Walking out of Grimmjow's room with a still visible scowl on her face she stomped with every step she took in the big hallway leaving Nnoitoria hopping around trying to rub the pain out of his foot._

"_Damn, that just makes me want her even more!" Losing his balance Nnoitoria fell over and crashed on top of Grimmjow's small coffee table._

"_Screw it; this day is the suckiest ever." Closing his eyes Nnoitoria just layed there on the coffee tables debris and fell asleep dreaming of his great desire to partake in hot lesbian sex._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Outside of Las Noches everything was deadly quiet. Though that's how it was supposed to be in the world of the dead. _

_That's what he thought._

_He loved the silence every since he came to be. It was the only thing that gave him a peace of mind. Of course he enjoyed the thrill of fighting and the kill of his enemies. But the peace it gave him was only temporary and fleeting. _

_It didn't last._

_He couldn't savor how it felt. He couldn't quite grasp it in his hands._

_But in the silence he could savor it, dwell in it, and live in it as much as he desired._

_But all that started to change every since she literally came into his world._

_She was everything he wanted to destroy. She was everything he stood against. The unconditional love and care she gave to those around her. The genuine concern she had for all life and dead made him sick to his stomach. She was almost a goddess with the power she had, but little did she know that. _

_But even with all that he didn't harbor any hatred toward her._

_Maybe he couldn't or wouldn't?_

_He didn't know which confused him to no end._

_Maybe because he was ordered under Aizen to protect her and keep her from harms way?_

_He still didn't know._

_Everyday that he would have to come to her room his heart would speed up. _

_It was different from anything else he had felt._

_It was like excitement, nervousness, and dread mixed into one. He really didn't know what it was._

_But he knew one thing._

_He didn't like it._

_He was glad that his position of being her keeper will soon be relieved from him. He couldn't take being in her presence anymore._

_It was suffocating and different._

_He only wondered who she will pick as her new keeper. He hoped she wouldn't be as foolish as he thought and go for Nnoitoria. If she had he knew that he would have to keep to the shadows and make sure that Nnoitoria didn't step past his boundaries._

_But even though he didn't want her to pick him he didn't want her to pick Grimmjow as well._

_He didn't know why he didn't want that._

_Picturing Grimmjow with Orihime all the time as her new keeper brought something in him to the surface._

_He couldn't quite place it on what it could be. _

_He thought it was jealously. _

_Scoffing at the ridiculous idea that he a higher ranking Arrancar would be jealous of a lower ranking Arrancar babysitting a mere human._

_He knew that Orihime was back in her room now waiting for her choice to arrive to take her to her new chambers._

_He also knew that he had to report to lord Aizen since he would be asking of him soon._

_So without another thought he turned on his heel and walked into the large white doors of Las Noches that held so much misery, death, and hatred._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_Ulquiorria I was just about to send for you." Looking down at the emotionless Espada Aizen grabbed his small cup filled with jasmine tea and took a sip and placing it back on where it once was._

"_What is your wish, Lord Aizen?" Kneeling down and lowering his head to the floor. Ulquiorria awaited his orders from his master like a faithful servant._

"_I believe you already know what I want from you Ulquiorria"_

_Looking up at him Ulquiorria only stared into his cool eyes that managed to make him slightly nervous._

"_You want me to go for the one that the women choose as her keeper?" Ulquiorria questioned looking down once again at the floor. Not being able to look into Aizen's eyes any longer._

"_Yes, I want you to go and fetch Grimmjow here. If he refuses to come just bring him by force."_

"_Yes my lord." With that Ulquiorria quickly teleported from the room and went on his search for Grimmjow._

_It didn't last long for him to find him._

_He found him near the hallway near Orihime's room._

_That alone made him increase his speed and pick up his pace to catch up to him._

_Stopping right behind Grimmjow, Ulquiorria made his presence known by releasing some of his spiritual pressure._

_Both of them were only a few feet from Orihime's room. _

_They stared at each other for a long time._

_Grimmjow just scowled at him and stuffed his hands in his pockets._

"_What do you want you prick?"_

"_Lord Aizen calls for you Grimmjow." Taking a few steps toward him Ulquiorria released more spirit pressure. "Will you come quietly?"_

"_Tch. Do I have a choice?" Ulquiorria just stared coldly at him taking more steps closer to him._

"_Well I guess not."_

"_Hmph. What ever, come on lets go then you piece of shit." Walking past him in long quick strides Grimmjow made his way toward where Aizen was Ulquiorria following right behind him._

'_I guess I'll just see you later Orihime.' Thought Grimmjow as he wondered what he did wrong to piss off his all great and mighty master._

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Well there you have it!**_

_**I just had to include Ulquiorria's point of view in this chapter and Nnoitoria as well.**_

_**Well go review or you wont get any more chapters!!**_


	11. Flashbacks & Misfortunes?

**Guardian-Angel910** - **Yay! That was a nice flashback. I don't like Suki, STAY AWAY FROM GRIMMJOW! And Nnoitora is just hilarious with his crazy perverted imagination.  
4 chapters in 1 week!? That would be awesome!...are you really that bored there?  
Well, keep up the good work!**

**Author – Ah thanks! I really liked writing the flashback for Ulquiorria a lot. It was something different for me to write but I enjoyed it a lot. I have to say Suki at first was just someone I threw in just like my other Arrancar but I decided to make Suki a somewhat valuable element to the story because I love her character! But either way she won't make it to the sequel for this story that I am writing! And yes I am bored here. I'm in a farm with nothing to do all day. So I have this amazing laptop to save me. Thanks for the review!**

**Now on with the story! By the way don't forget to review!**

_By the way it's my birthday today! And to give you guys a special gift on the 4__th__ of July you will be getting a two part chapter! This will be part 1! So enjoy and review!!_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Flashback continued_

_They're footsteps echoed through out the whole hallway. They walked in complete silence. For if they didn't they both knew that it would result in a bloodbath. Grimmjow had many reasons to hate his Espada brother. But his favorite ones were that he was a huge prick; know it all, snitch, and Aizen's little bitch. _

_Of course he knew those were pretty much lame excuses to hate him, but he would never admit to himself that he actually hates him because he looks down on him because he's stronger. _

_That is why he wanted to rip apart that substitute shinigami so damn much._

_Those eyes he had pissed him off. _

_Eyes that look down on him and view him nothing more than a little nuisance._

_That was the sure way to get him angry enough to blow you to pieces._

_He was sure with every turn they made, every step they took in this maze like castle that Ulquiorria was probably looking down on him. _

'_Stupid bastard. One day I will knock you off your high horse.' Thought Grimmjow, his blood boiling for the excitement of a near future battle._

"_Grimmjow we are here." Stopping a few feet from Grimmjow, Ulquiorria turned to his side and knocked on the large door three times._

"_Hmph. Whatever." Following right behind him he took in the faint spiritual pressure that lingered here not to long ago._

'_Orihime? She was here?' Stopping where he was Grimmjow looked up at Aizen who as usual was sitting on his throne like a king in Hueco Mundo._

"_Grimmjow I'm glad you came. And with no problems I hope?" Looking curiously between the two Aizen only got a scowl from Grimmjow who was looking to the side completely ignoring him, and Ulquiorria who was staring blankly up at him._

"_No lord Aizen. Grimmjow came quietly." Said Ulquiorria._

"_Good, you may leave now Ulquiorria." Waving him away Aizen took his gaze away from him and directed it toward Grimmjow. Bowing down to him Ulquiorria quickly turned on his heel and left the room leaving Grimmjow and Aizen alone._

_Grimmjow just stared off to the side still ignoring Aizen. The latter just stared at Grimmjow with little interest. The silence was deafening for Grimmjow and he hated being in an uncomfortable situation. All he wanted to do was to get out of there._

"_What do you want Aizen?"Still looking to the side Grimmjow crossed his arms in defiance preparing himself for the punishment that he would be inflicted with._

"_I just wanted to inform you of a special assignment that I want you to accomplish Grimmjow."Surprised Grimmjow looked directly at Aizen for the first time in when he walked into the room. "This mission will not be simple and you cannot decline it either."_

"_What is it then?" Tapping his foot repeatedly Grimmjow was quickly becoming impatient. Aizen just kept looking up at him building up the intensity._

"_Well, are you gonna tell me or not?"_

"_Patience, Grimmjow. This is not something to be taken likely. You will be looking after special property." Grimmjow just eyed him with curiosity and suspicion. He didn't know what property he was talking about that he wanted an Espada looking after it. _

_He knew it couldn't be the orb of distortion since the last and first time three Arrancar's tried stealing it they were easily killed. And the worst of it was that they didn't even manage to steal the real orb._

"_From here on forth you will be watching over Miss Orihime for the duration of her stay here. You will follow three simple rules. The first rule is you will treat her with respect and watch over her 24/7. The second rule is if any harm comes to her or she escapes it will be on your head. The third rule is you are to not become attached to her in any way." Grimmjow just stared wide eyed at Aizen's assignment to him and the rules that followed. He had to take care of Orihime. _

_That alone made him pissed and happy if you could call it that. He was hoping that he could stay away from a long time. He was starting to feel different recently. _

_Normally it would only be when he was around her, but now it was happening any time. It didn't matter if she wasn't there. _

_He felt something that he knew no Arrancar could ever do. _

_Care._

_He actually cared about her! A human no less. _

_He cared about how she was and what she was doing. It would creep up on him and take him by surprise and he would slap himself when he caught on._

"_Do you understand your objective Grimmjow?" Asked Aizen, looking down at Grimmjow curiously._

"_uh…Yes Aizen." Coming to his senses Grimmjow bowed down to him with a scowl on his face. He had to agree with this mission. He had no choice even if Aizen offered it as a choice. Besides he didn't want other Espada looking after Orihime. Ulquiorria he could handle but the others weren't as lenient as him and Ulquiorria._

"_Very well you may leave. Miss Orihime is waiting for you in her chambers. When you retrieve her you may go to the kagen room. That is where you will both stay for now."_

"_Yes Aizen." Getting up Grimmjow made his way to the door and slammed it shut when he went out._

_End of Flashback_

"Well there you have it princess." Said Grimmjow sarcastically walking a few feet ahead of Orihime toward they're new room.

"Wow that's an interesting story." Said Orihime in awe. "But still I don't get why you decided to do this. You could have declined."

Looking over his shoulder Grimmjow gave Orihime a cold, hard look.

"Do I need a reason?" The look he gave her made Orihime laugh nervously and wave her arms in defense.

"No, no! I…just-"

"If you want a reason so bad I'll give you one. If I would have declined Aizen would have found a way to make me do it anyway. Besides I was bored and there's nothing to do till winter which is in a few weeks." Said Grimmjow, cutting off Orihime's lame excuse.

"Yeah…winter is only a few weeks away." Sadness radiated from Orihime in great intensity when she finished her sentence. The small smile she had was now gone replaced with an unreadable and empty face.



Grimmjow mentally kicked himself for bringing up the subject about the great and final war between hollows and shinigami in the winter. He didn't want to see her sad like she was when she first came here. It didn't suit her at all. He was proud that he was the only one that could put a faint smile on her face but now he was the one to take it away.

'_Crap…I'm caring again!'_

The moment he was going to say something to raise her spirits Grimmjow heard an ear splitting scream.

"GRIMMY!" Turning his head to the side Grimmjow saw Suki waving her arms and running towards him with comical tears running down her cheeks.

"Grimmy?" Confused Orihime only looked between Grimmjow's scared and frantic face to Suki's happy crying face.

"Oh shit! Come on!" Throwing Orihime over his shoulders Grimmjow used his sonido at full speed and dashed through the hallways of Las Noches at blinding speed.

"No you don't!" Picking up her speed Suki followed after Grimmjow but lost him after a few turns. Falling to the ground out of breath Suki stomped the floor in anger and rested her hands on her knees.

"Damn it! Who was that big boobed girl with him?!" falling over Suki fell on her back and quickly fell asleep from exhaustion and started snoring loudly. All the Arrancar passing by only gave her weird looks and some walked away in fear at her behavior.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Tousen?" Walking into the security room Gin gave Tousen a small wave of the hand and sat in the chair next to him.

"What do you want, Gin?" Ignoring him completely Tousen kept at work with the visual cameras littered around Las Noches.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to know the progress of the Substitute Shinigami and his friends that's all."

"If you want to know they are 46 miles north of Las Noches and they will be here by tomorrow and-" Stopping mid-sentence Tousen only looked at the screen in disbelief.

"Oh dear, I think you need to report this to Aizen." Getting up from his seat Gin smiled at Tousen and watched his reaction.

"I-I…your right. Excuse me, Gin." Walking out of the room in a hurry Gin went back to looking at the screen where Ichigo and his friends once stood.

"I think things just got interesting." Getting up and walking to the door Gin just laughed at what great luck destiny brought him.



Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

OMG!

What happened to Ichigo and his friends? Why does Gin find it lucky?

Whats with Grimmjow and Suki? What does Orihime make of this?

So many questions! And they will be answered in the next chapter!

So go review and the chapter will come out sooner!

Thanks to those that reviewed I love your comments!

By the way Kagen means source of misfortune for those that don't know.


End file.
